Episode 1: YouTube Hellscape
"YouTube Hellscape"'s original release date is currently unknown as I have no idea how to check dates on soundcloud. Description watch some of the greatest videos to ever grace the internet with ur special curators: the bubbo boyz! Talking Points Ben, Harrison, and Parker watch obscure logos and YouTube videos they like and tell their YouTube origin stories. Outline Intro Since the WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs Intro Song had not been invented yet, a little ditty plays at the beginning of the episode instead. Introductions 0:00 Ben introduces himself to Parker and Harrison, who have not heard his voice until now. Parker and Harrison don't introduce themselves. Early iPhone Days 0:35 The hosts talk about some apps and other occurrences they saw during the early iPhone days. Ben believes early iPhone days had some of the the best applications to date. Some things discussed during this portion include: * Talking Tom * Talking Carl * A 3D Dancing Deer App that would play really loud Christmas dubstep * How those "Win a Free iPad" popups would always have the same disgusting green gradient on its buttons. Viruses Ben wonders if people could have won a free iPad if they clicked those buttons, but nobody did because they thought it was malware. This sparks a discussion where everyone talks about a time where they or a loved one accidentally got a virus on their computer. They agree however, that MSN emoticons and mouse pointers are worth the virus. Kid Pix, Scratch, & More Harrison, Parker, and Ben talk about their love of Kid Pix as well as their experience and opinions with Scratch and other multimedia digital programs. Ben talks about his upcoming project "new logos". Scary Logos Harrison asks if Ben watches those "logos that scared me as a kid videos". Ben replies saying that the THX logo scared him just because of how loud it is (specifically the Toy Story one where the little man has the cow toy). This prompts a brief discussion on these logos and leads into the next portion of the podcast. Watching a Compilation of Old Logos & Obscure Videos 8:59 The hosts watch and react to different old logos compiled into a single forty minute long video. They also discuss and watch obscure youtube videos they watch and consider archiving them just in case the users delete them. Significant Logos * The Video Collection (11:54) * Rainbow Productions (12:44) * Liquid Television (Mentioned) * BP (13:22) * "Fire Logos" Series (13:56) ** BBC Video ** Caution Videos and Users Mentioned & Watched *If you can find the videos mentioned please add the link * The old man who has the cartoon girlfriend (mentioned) * The guy who dresses up like Gumby and reads Thomas the Tank Engine (mentioned) * TrainBoy54 (video begins at 17:43) * Bootleg Spongebob Creepypasta (mentioned) * Dr.Legua's Mickey Mouse (3D) (video begins at 22:04) * Klapsky Chupo's McDonaldLand VHS tapes (mentioned) * MadCatLady (mentioned) * Kasina777 (mentioned) * 10,000 Marbles Rolling on a Giant Marble Run part 1 (42:49) * The Marblelypics (48:05) ** They watch the Marblelypics for a long time, betting on which teams they think will win. During most of this segment some sick beats play over it, so it's a little hard to hear what the hosts are saying. * Mathnasium Transformations (US) (58:40) * A beautiful runaway that learns the power of 3D animation (1:00:10) * The Original Motu Patlu (mentioned) * Computer Dreams & Other Early CG Demos (mentioned) * Globgolgabgalab (mentioned) * Angry Grandpa (mentioned) CartoonBoyfs Playlist The gang listens so some killer tunes * Oh Happy Boy! (28:30) * Skip Skip Slide (31:04) * The Beach Boogie (32:30) * iPat - Some Kid's Bar mitzvah Music Video (35:01) The History of MrZanyzoo 37:14 In 2010 a young Ben decided to make a YouTube account in hopes of finding porn...he didn't. A year later in 2011, he uploaded his magnum opus, NO! I'm Talking Tom. A year and a half later, Ben noticed that the video had over 100 thousand views and decided it was time to start his YouTube career. However, despite the views of the video, he only had two subscribers. Next he made Rainblox Tylenol. Nickelodeon & Other Cartoons 1:01:24 An abrupt transition leads into the hosts talking about how in its current state, Nickelodeon kinda sucks. They also talk about strange, but interesting shows they like/have seen. This includes: * Fanboy and ChumChum * The Problem Solverz * Planet Panic (pilot) Monkey Ball, Edibles, & More 1:14:29 The hosts talk about their experiences with the Monkey Ball games as well as some other games they would play on the GameCube. Harrison asks how Ben's edible is doing, sparking a conversation on the topic. The hosts also talk about natural and manmade landmarks that they like to hangout at and their experience with driving. Parker tells a story of how he went to get KFC, ate it alone in his car behind a Michael's, and had a mental breakdown. Ben's old High School is getting remodeled, causing the hosts to reminisce on their school days. Specifically playing Minecraft in Middle School. Harrison and Parkers were Minecraft gods of chaos back then. Closing Remarks 1:26:01 Ben, Harrison, and Parker say their goodbyes with both their real names and their usernames: disolvesinalltemperatures34, diaperlover_naugthygirl, and skinnyhotblonde. Quotes . Trivia * Although this is the first episode in the series, it is the second to be uploaded to the WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs YouTube Channel * Ben's Talking Tom videos is what first started the whole MrZanyzoo Channel * Parker has a $300 Klapsky Chupo jacket (but he talked the guy down to $150) * Ben doesn't watch TV * Parker mentions the McDonaldsLand VHS series, which will come up later in HALLOWEEN!!! as his creepypasta. * Parker became YouTube famous for his video "The Annoying Grape Watches Barney" * Parker and Harrison also made the very first Rick and Morty Parody in the Mac equivalent of MS Paint, which got a thousand views * Parker started YouTube as a Simpsons fan/collector account * Ben has a marble and bouncy ball collection * Harrison had a furry roommate who would not draw furry vore for him * Pink is Parker's favorite color * Ben, Parker, and Harrison all have secret YouTube channels that has all their school shit on it Category:Episodes Category:Season 1